homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101315-Journals-and-Ruins-and-Witches-oh-my
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:45 -- CC: Buzz AT: Hey. CC: So, did you ever get that journal? AT: Uh. No? AT: Not yet, at lleast. CC: Huh, normally he'd bee a bit faster than that CC: your hive must bee quite the trek AT: Welll, yeah! AT: Obviouslly. AT: It's not the trrip to worrry about, though. AT: The massive beasts arre a bit morre of a prrobllem. CC: Eh, he'll be fine. I've got it on good authority our courier is pretty good at escaping danger CC: Much like yourself CC: So uhh, I'm sure you know a bit about the journal already AT: A bit? AT: Serrios asked me about it. CC: Yeah AT: And then asked someone ellse to ask me about it, too? AT: I'm not surre what's going on therre. CC: I'd spotted your sign in it when I had it CC: That's how I knew it'd be going your way CC: bee* AT: Trrully, yourr powerrs of deduction arre astounding! CC: Yeah, I'm pretty good CC: Would you know anytihng about the troll in it already though? CC: Called the Cavalier AT: Welll AT: Yes? AT: She was the orriginall ownerr of my saberr. AT: Herr tomb isn't alll that farr frrom herre. AT: At lleast, I think it'd a tomb? AT: Eitherr way, that's wherre I found the sworrd and the name. AT: And a bit morre, carrved into the sheerr stone. AT: It's not a llot, and it's been harrd to make sense of. CC: Must be quite the sight though AT: Not a llot of time forr sightseeing down therre, though. CC: To be honest it's opened my mind to the possibility of ancestors not being fake stories for larvae CC: The journal, that is CC: As well as this knowledge AT: Welll, yeah. AT: You haven't tolld that to Serrios, right? AT: That you think they're fake storries forr wiggllerrs? AT: You'lll confuse him. CC: No CC: He'd probably cull me if I dropped tha ton him CC: Telling him tha tlies exist CC: Especially historical ones AT: Why woulld anyone go onto trrolllian and telll LLIES, Nyarrlla? AT: Who woulld do that. AT: No one, obviouslly. CC: Right, what am I thinking? CC: We're all fine reputable trolls AT: Absollutelly. AT: Adherring to ourr castes and duties. AT: We're just doing ourr duty. CC: A damn service to trollkind CC: We're practically paragons AT: Prreciselly. CC: Anyway, like I said, ancestors just mite bee a real thing CC: What do you think? AT: Prrobablly? CC: The possibility of yours is causing a lot of intrigue AT: It makes sense. CC: Have you seen any other tombs to ancianttrolls? AT: Welll, yeah! AT: A llot. AT: Most of them werre mostlly ruined, though. AT: I can't stay away frrom my hive llong enough to go deep enough to find many morre. CC: ... CC: Had you found any closer to my own caste? AT: Sorrry to say it, but stone doesn't holld collourr verry welll. AT: Without reallly searrching, therre's no way to know. CC: Yeah, just wondering CC: I've got no leads on where to start with all this ancestor buzziness AT: Maybe one willl come to you? CC: Maybee, I've got an acquaintance with a shitton of books that may or may not have some history somewhere AT: TA? CC: Yes, you know them? AT: Yeah, Serrios sent them to me to ask about the Cavallierr. AT: Afterr AT: Asking me himsellf? CC: Oh yeah, they did mention being asked about this topic CC: Anyway, just wanted to check in and see if you'd gottan the journal yet CC: I'm sure the courier can make through to you in one piece AT: Welll, I hope so. AT: You haven't gotten a strrange warrning, have you? CC: Strange warning? CC: No CC: Well... CC: A few threats here and there from someone AT: Hmm. AT: Welll, that's not quite the type, but AT: Frrom who? CC: The Witch of Delbloom, she has about as many tales of violence as you do heroics CC: We've been in contact, not the most pleasant off trolls AT: No. CC: of* AT: Not at alll. AT: PLLEASE don't comparre us. CC: I wouldn't dare CC: You both are on opposite ends of the spectrum CC: But that's where the threats are coming from AT: Alll she does is wave that hallberrd arround and make noise. CC: Yeah, haha CC: Though, not all the legends about her are false CC: I can attest to that AT: So can I. AT: LLike the being unbeatablle. CC: You've fought? AT: Yes. AT: And I'm not dead. AT: But neitherr is she. AT: Unforrtunatelly. CC: Unfortunately CC: So what warnings were you talking about? AT: Uh. AT: It's not imporrtant. AT: Just a message that I got. AT: Vague, prrobablly not rellevant to you. CC: I mite know them CC: I do have quite the netwrk AT: The fundamentall naturre of the warrning seems unrrellated to you. AT: I'm just asking arround to see if anyone ellse has gotten anything simillarr. CC: Alright then CC: I'll bee sure to let you know if I get a mysterious stranger on my tail CC: Maybee you just raided the wrong temple? AT: I reallly, reallly doubt it. CC: If you say so CC: Anyway, I'd better go, there's a hive a bit too close to my actual hive AT: Don't die. AT: That'd prrobablly sting a bit. CC: Har Har CC: Farewell AT: Bye. -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:30 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea